


Premiere

by klutzy_girl



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Eddie is proud to support his wife at her newest movie's premiere.





	Premiere

Eddie stepped out of the limo first to give Sam time to adjust herself and both the media and crowds proceeded to go wild. “Not sure I’ll ever get used to that,” he told his wife as she exited the car.

“I’ve been doing this for a long time and I’m still not used to it,” she told him with a smile. Although Sam had managed to redeem herself in the eyes of the public - and Hollywood - and regained her career, she still worked cases with her husband. She loved helping people and getting justice for those who needed it. 

“Good news for me then,” Eddie deadpanned.

Sam snorted and kissed him before they found her publicist and started to make their way down the red carpet. Eddie always hated posing for pictures but he wanted to do it for her. “This never gets old. Still terrifying too,” Sam murmured as they made their way into the theater.

“Hey, they’re going to love it,” Eddie assured his wife, squeezing her hand. “I’m so proud of you for finding your feet, doing what you love, and helping people all at the same time.”

She blushed. “I love you too.”

“I’m serious.” Eddie sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the others to arrive so they could get started.

“I know you are. And I appreciate how supportive you are, and the fact that you believed in me from … nearly the beginning.” 

He laughed. “We did get off to a rough start but I’m glad we figured it out. Just took us a while.” 

Sam and Eddie were definitely polar opposites and their partnership (and subsequent marriage) shouldn’t have worked but it did, and they were grateful every day they had found each other. It had been fated.


End file.
